


No Argument Necessary

by fragrantwoods



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comment Fic, Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrantwoods/pseuds/fragrantwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the bsg-kink prompt of pairing plus kink starting with B, S, or G: Bill/Laura, backdoor</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Argument Necessary

Laura Roslin was good at crafting arguments. Gifted, even.   
  
There was the intimate preparation, sensual and taboo, teasing around the edges of vulnerability, testing levels of trust. How much could she relax?   
  
Would it be enough? What would he use?   
  
What would he say? Anything? Nothing? Which would be sexier? Obscene or loving or nothing at all?   
  
And the adrenaline surge, spiking her veins, fight or flight or hold still and take it…she felt herself getting wet just thinking about that part. That instant before the tight circle was breached, when there was still a split second she could say “No, I changed my mind, I don’t want to, we shouldn’t…”   
  
And the second after, when it was too late, when his cock was going in her ass and it was in and even if he pulled out, it was done, she had been ass-frakked, no turning back.   
  
She might have to work on that part, make it sound as shiveringly luscious as it felt, not as scary as it seemed.   
  
The giving over to him, his cock, the sensations…the falling into the whirlpool, just taking it…she bit her lip, trying not to moan. He was sitting on his couch, sheaf of reports in his hand, absorbed in duty, oblivious to her devious, deviant thoughts.   
  
She’d touch on what it would do for him, too, the exquisite tightness, the heat, the power he’d have over her for those few moments. She’d try not to be too loud but she might not be able to help it, he’d be filling her so full, stretching her to her limits, it’d be overwhelming…and if he or she found her clit, rubbed it in counterpoint to his aching, pulling, stinging thrusts….  
  
He might want to warn the marines outside. Tell them he’d be working on Madam President’s sore muscles or something. Ignore any squeals or groans. Disregard all growls or yells from either of them. 

She squirmed in her seat. Her ass was tingling already. Just thinking about cool lube and hot skin and Bill behind her, spreading her open… _Gods._ Any longer and she’d have to take a quick detour to the head, get enough relief to at least speak without her voice shaking.   
  
She just needed the right opening now (and that thought made her chortle enough to get his attention for a second, before he went back to his reports). Anal sex was too clinical, ass-frakking was cruder than she wanted right now…she needed something more casual, something fun and a little daring…but totally unmistakable.   
  
Nodding to herself, she got up and sauntered over to Admiral Adama, delighting in the knowledge he had no idea what she was planning, confident that once he got over the shock, he’d be thrilled.   
  
“Bill, are you ready for a break?” She pitched her voice low and sultry…presentation counted for a lot.   
  
“Yeah, I think so.” He put the papers aside. “Got anything particular in mind?” His lips curved in that shy, hopeful grin she adored.   
  
She slipped into his lap. “You know what we’ve never tried?”   
  
His cock jumped against the back of her skirt. “What?” he said, the single word husky with want.  
  
She hid her smile against the side of his neck.  
  
“I’d really like to try…um…” She flushed. “I’ve been thinking about you and…you frakking my backdoor,” she said in a rush. She felt him freeze and she began marshalling her talking points.   
  
“Hold that thought,” he said, pushing her off his lap and getting up. She gazed at his crotch and saw she could save her arguments.  
  
“I’ve got some orders to give.”

 


End file.
